The Truth Beneath
by sasuke's not meant to be wife
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha - a prodigy, surgeon, and the vise president of Uchiha Inc. without any plans for the future; Naruto Uzumaki - college student with a secret, an undercover agent. Just what happened and how the hell did they meet each other? Read to find out ;) SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys!_**

**_Here I am, again, with ANOTHER story :)_**

**_Don't worry, I didn't abandon my previous stories, the thing is that I'm really busy now and I started writing this one story one day when I had a ride back home._**

**_It's SASUNARUSASU guys! :3_**

**_Yeah, I'm still pervy, demo chotto matte kudasai! :D _**

**_This is a very short chapter, it's a prologue, so I'll upload the first chapter really fast, it's ALSO short, but it'll get longer. I promise. _**

**_That's all for now... :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it, but if I did, Sasuke would marry Naruto at the end of the manga._ **_I cried so hard while reading the last two chapter 699 was beautiful, but then I cried out of rage at Kishi-sama.__  
><em>

**_Rated: M_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**_~The Truth Beneath~_**

.

_Prologue_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Sasuke lazily closed the door of his BMW and strolled in the house. It was a long and hard day at work.<p>

So, speaking like this, Itachi was a workaholic and he thought his younger brother should also be like that. To be honest, Itachi had a family, his wife was a few years younger than him but she was a very mature woman. Aya, the beautiful black-haired brown-eyed woman won his heart at the first sight.

Itachi and Aya were married for four years so far and they had a lovely cute boy that resembled Itachi a lot.

So, Sasuke's older brother was happy on his private life plan and very satisfied on business plan too. That didn't bother Sasuke at all, he loved little Kobi a lot and he respected Itachi's wife.

Sasuke never cared about girls to begin with; they were all annoying and downright bitchy if you asked him. Actually, he was never attracted to guys either, so he just gave up on his "love life" and committed his life to studying.

The young Uchiha prodigy was a doctor; a surgeon to be specific.

But, he also helped his brother maintain their company in order when he was asked to. He was a Vice President of it, so he couldn't just turn his back and pretend he didn't care about it at all.

Today, he had a meeting with an old business partner. Jiraiya, the President of Kyuubi Inc. wanted to give them notice about his grandson taking over his **position** in the Kyuubi Inc. What pissed the young Uchiha off was that the newbie didn't fucking show up.

Yes, he had the guts not to show up.

**On a business meeting.**

**With an Uchiha.**

If Sasuke hated something it was not respecting the deal... and being late. He was always on time so why would he tolerate some imbecile being late?

Ok, save for his bodyguard... That rule didn't apply to Kakashi who had it in his blood to be late, so Sasuke got pretty much used to it considering he spent almost his whole life in that man's presence.

To get back on the topic, the young Uzumaki Naruto - Sasuke had a feeling that name would turn his life upside down - wasn't on the meeting in the specific time, as a matter of fact, he wasn't there at all and he didn't answer his phone when his grandfather called him. Speaking about how Sasuke felt at that moment, Itachi should've been happy that his younger brother didn't stand up and left the conference room. Ummm yeah, Sasuke had a short trigger.

Well, the young doctor Uchiha was currently at his doorstep thinking about pleasant bath and his warm and comfy bed.

He just wanted to relax because he had a day off which was in Uchiha's case next to impossible, and he wanted to use it wisely. Sleeping the whole day was his plan.

Yeah, his plan was crashed.

Hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ta-daaa :3**

_What do you think? ^^_

_Why Naruto hadn't showed up on the meeting? :O_

_What is that little cute blond up to now? _

**_Jaa, mata ne ^_^ _**

**_Love, A_**


	2. One day in November

**A/N**

**Ehh, I did promise you the first chapter soon, so voile :) Enjoy it guys ^^**

**Oh, and please let me know what you think about it ^^**

**Thank you :3**

**Special thanks to my first reviewer of this story ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, I wouldn't let Sasuke marry that disgusting bitch.**

**Rated: M - no sex yet or anything like that _yet,_ but don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Inspiration for this chapter: November rain - G'N'R 3**

**Now, on with the story :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I<strong>_

.

.

_~ One day in November ~_

.

.

* * *

><p>One blond teenage girl squeaked and hugged her boyfriend: "Oh my god! Are you serious baby? You're gonna take me to Taylor Swift's concert?"<p>

The other blond gave a short nod as a sign of agreement. He was just like that, never the one to say 'no'. Some would describe him as a perfect man, but the blue eyed twenty-one-year-old knew different. He knew who he was and would never describe himself as a man every mother would want for her son in law.

"Baby, do you wanna go to my place...? We could buy an ice cream and watch some cliché romance..." the girl tried, but one look at those blue eyes told her to dream on.

"Sorry Ino, maybe another time... my grandpa needs me to help him." The man replied to the pretty teenager.

Ino looked mad but knew better than to argue with her boyfriend. It was already past eight in the evening and the man made his way to walk his girlfriend home. He preferred driving, but he had something to do later and it wouldn't do him well if he had been recognized because, really who else would be crazy enough to drive orange Audi R8?

After fifteen minutes they were in front of Ino's place, he gently kissed her saying a soft goodnight and turned to take his leave.

"Night, Naruto…" Ino whispered gently. She didn't think something was off, but she was sad that her boyfriend refused going to bed with her and they were in a relationship over 7 months already.

She wanted him to make love to her, but either Naruto was too dense and didn't get some hints or he just didn't want to sleep with her. The pretty blond girl sighed and got into her warm home.

She disliked November, it was always so cold…

* * *

><p>Naruto took a shortcut to find his team and in the mean time cursed himself for the umpteenth time because he knew he was so late and that wasn't a good thing, especially not now.<p>

He had a mission, and it needed to be done fast.

Naruto picked up a call with bored "I'm on my way..."

"Come on Kitsune, we're waiting for you." A not so amused tone of his best friend and partner, Kiba, could be heard.

"Don't call me like that, Dog!" The blond growled and picked up a pace.

"Wait for me damn it, we can't fail this..." Naruto murmurred into the phone and hurried up. His answer was a sharp "yes, sir".

He managed to get to the building in a few minutes and called the Dog:

"Where are you?"

"Turn around, the blue van..." was an answer he got.

Naruto entered the dark blue van and wasn't surprised to see the whole team there.

Shikamaru - _Cat_, the smart guy. He was the brain of every operation and probably they would all be dead without him and his inventions. Brilliant minded, responsible and too lazy for his own good.

Kiba - _Do_g, the fast guy. A little bit easy going and sometimes stubborn, a guy who doesn't like being ordered around but nevertheless completing his orders faithfully; the good guy in the team and the only married one, but still a kid in his soul.

Gaara - _Rakoon_, the quiet one. Smart as much as Shikamaru, but never the one to be in charge because he was too kill hungry... Good looking but wasn't born for womanizer, his red hair always gave the impression of a bad boy, which he really wasn't; he was the most responsible person in the team.

Chouji - _Bear_, the fat guy. Very strong and dedicated to food over anything, he was probably the voice of the reason in the team. Not really intelligent and good looking, but Chouji would give his life to save a friend. Everybody loved him for his good sense of humor.

And the last one, team captain, Naruto – _Kitsune_ - the sneaky one, the heart of every operation, strong, independent and... many would say - loud. He would kill, die, hurt and do the unimaginable things to save his teammates. He wasn't always the punctual guy though, which would piss his teammates and friends off way too often. But, he had a gut and soul and he was very witty so he tried to compensate for the lack of promptness. Everyone loved and trusted him because of being who he was and never failing them.

Kitsune got into the 'working mode' and while dressing for the business started the conversation.

"So, what's the plan?" Naruto asked taking off his casual t-shirt and jeans to get in the black L.E.A.F. uniform.

"You get in, kill 'em all and get out?" Chouji tried humoring them, but this mission was too important to leave some place for fun.

Shikamaru stopped watching at his screen and called for the blond.

"Come here for a second Kitsune, you need to see the plan of the house."

"Wait… You actually have the whole house plan on your lap top? What are you damn it…?" Naruto was dumbstruck for a split second and got closer to Cat to see the map.

"So… Where do you think they are holding the girl?" Naruto asked.

"If you were here ten minutes ago you would've know, now, wouldn't you?" It was Dog's remark.

"Shut your trap, dog breath; I didn't ask you." Naruto retorted turning and glaring daggers at his best friend.

"Be quiet both, and he has a point there Kitsune." The voice of the reason got involved quietly.

It was Chouji now, trying to calm them down and obviously succeeding in it because Kiba had turned to examine his guns and Naruto kept staring at the screen shown to him.

"She should be in a basement but we can't be hundred percent sure. Examine the house thoroughly and try not to get caught." Shikamaru yawned and spoke with boredom as always.

"I won't get caught." The blond sharply answered to the critic.

"Last time you almost got yourself shot, if Dog hadn't been there…" Gaara finally joined the talk.

There was a loud growl and then...

"Last time this, last time that… Guys! This is the job we do, there is always a risk of getting hurt, caught or be killed. Last time that bullet just scratched my skin; nothing happened, so stop making a fuss about it and let's get on with the business." Naruto replayed in his defense and they all remained silent for the time being.

It was the time to move.

* * *

><p>*Beep*, *beep*, *beeeeep*<p>

"Oh, fuck…"

He turned in his bed and slammed the alarm shut on his night stand.

*Beep*, *beep*, *beeeeep*

"What the f..?"

Yeah, the beeping hadn't stopped.

The black haired man again turned in search for his cell. The phone wasn't there, and, Sasuke remembered that he turned it off last night, in case some moron would call him and woke him up.

'So it wasn't the cell, huh?' He pondered.

The young Uchiha was thinking about where that annoying noise was coming from when something briefly flashed through his mind.

'Of course…'

He stood up from his bed cursing everyone and everything and reached for his pants. It was his pager.

"Curse those who invented this shit!" The Uchiha was in a bad mood, someone had woke him up.

He was pissed because he had already told his boss that he was taking the day off, and that bloody witch was beeping him on this godforsaken thing so early in the morning.

"IMEDIATELY COME TO THE HOSPITAL. I NEED YOU HERE."

That was the message Sasuke saw before he started cursing everything he could remember. He had a bad mouth and even worse language. Stress did that to people. (*shrug*)

"Fuck you Tsunade! I hate you!" The handsome black haired man yelled at no one in particular.

Curses were colorful and loud and as he kept swearing, he put on his pants, took the first black t-shirt from his closet and the car keys. Sasuke hoped that the wicked witch wouldn't need him for too long.

Yup, he prayed to that.

…

He showed up ten minutes after, searching for the head medic. His disheveled hair did nothing to hide his beautiful cheekbones and the eyes black as night. He got a lot of attention from the women, but he was an Uchiha, so it came natural. The fact that he didn't take a shower was bluntly ignored by everyone except for the sleepy Sasuke who hated NOT having his blissful five minutes under the icy cold water.

"You're on the case, Uchiha," Tsunade said and then, as if she hesitated, continued, "…the thing is delicate." She finished.

Tsunade was nervous, Sasuke knew it by the way she was biting her nails just seconds ago.

"What happened?" The young surgeon asked, boredom evident in his voice; sleepiness too.

"A boy, scratch that, a man, has been seriously hurt. Hurry up you lazy ass!"

The blond big breasted woman started yelling at Uchiha like it was his fault something happened to that guy. She was worried, apparently, so the patient was related to her or something similar.

Sasuke changed to his doctor's suit and calmly followed after Tsunade. The hall was very long, and seemed so boring painted in white. Sasuke disliked going through this hall. Unfortunately the black-haired man didn't have time to think about what he liked or not because he was busy running after the blond woman who was faster than cheetah in this very moment.

They reached the room 121, it was the room for intensive care, so the patient has been operated probably or she just put him there to wait for the young doctor. Either way, Sasuke couldn't imagine that something was extremely wrong the moment she took him down this hallway.

"Who's dying and why?" The black eyed man spoke breathlessly with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Unfortunately, sarcasm was the last thing the tall blond doctor wanted in this very moment so she turned to him. That question earned him a strong glare from his superior which spoke "don't joke with things like that".

"Get in and shut up." The blond woman ordered.

The door knob moved and Sasuke entered the room followed by doctor Tsunade. He looked around the room but the beds seemed empty, well they were; except for one.

'People would think a chain car accident happened with her causing a commotion like that.' Sasuke thought.

The young doctor inched closer to take a better look at the patient, and all of a sudden he changed his pace rushing to the bed.

There, on the bed, the blond male, around 17, Sasuke thought, lied unmoving. He was covered in blood, there weren't any wounds from a bullet but he was definitely hit a few times with some hard object in the head. His head was bleeding; so was his leg… Oh, and his left arm…

"Are you fucking crazy you stupid woman?!" Sasuke yelled beyond himself from the rage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Hehe ^^**

**Please don't tell me I'm being too mean :3**

**Kitsune is fox in Japanese and the other nicknames for the crew I thought I should write in English, it's more practical.**

**And if you're asking why they're speaking to each other using nicknames, well... they're on a secret mission, so, no names :3**

**Like it?**

**Not?**

**A penny for your thoughts ^^**

**Talk to ya soon ;)**

**Love, **

**A**


End file.
